9 Lives
by tynyoung
Summary: Ivy's always been able to land on her feet, but after the murder of her adopted family of hunters she is forced to escape to Beacon Hills with her sisters. What she hopes will be a smooth interaction with the locals becomes a twisted game with the towns golden boy, Jackson Whittemore. But she realizes that there is more to the boy and the sleepy town.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Lives**

It was happening again, the terrified screams of the dying rose up through the floorboards and filled the room. It drowned out Bria's sobs; her small body pressed up against mine, causing tremors to roll through me. The wolves had shown up at the front door; posing as lost travelers they had been able to infiltrate what is normally a well-guarded home without a second thought from Nora. She was the first of the many to die in the chaos of the initial fight. Like the good wife she was she had answered the door only to be found dead on the floor a moment later a trio of claw marks marring her once beautiful face. Bria screamed so loud a couple of the wolves in front crumpled to their knees, covering their ears. It was like I wasn't even there everything accruing around me as if I was invisible; it was only when one the wolves began to stalk towards Bria that I snapped into action. Running across the room towards her I tuck and roll, dodging various fights as I tried to get to her. Everything went in slow motion as I fell on my back sliding between someone's legs and crashed into Bria who feel on my stomach, just as the wolf got to her. It was instinct what I did next; still laying on my back I kicked my foot up and it connected with his face, the sound of breaking bone and soft tissues rupturing made my stomach roll. His eyes would be forever burned into my memory; a bright glimmering shade of blue, slowing darkening as the life drained from then. I had killed him; in my haste to save Bria I had killed a man, I would never be the same after that.

I turned and found myself being watched by another one of the fallen's companions; I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he wondered how I had taken down one of his own. His eyes flashed red as he lunged towards me; an Alpha, I couldn't fight him off even if I wanted. And more than anything in the world I wanted to survive if not for me then for Bria and Elena, they would need me. Just before the Alpha crashed into me Bria's father Jacque tackled into him taking the brunt of the wolf's fury. He gave me only the briefest of looks his grey eyes filled with the knowledge that he would die and so would many other this night.

"Run" He yelled

His pained cry knocked me out of my shocked state as I bolted up the stairs avoiding the bodies that littered the stairs and jumping over the already pooling blood. I rain until I reached a reinforced door at the end of the hall and started to dial in the code to open it. Bria began to stir in my hold her little arms tightening around my neck as she pulled herself up to whisper into my ear.

"Ivy she's coming."

I shoot a look over my shoulder to find a beautiful platinum haired woman standing at the end of the hallway, or at least she would have been if it weren't for the claws and fangs. By now I'm panicking pressing every button on the keypad trying to remember the passcode they had always use to open the door, you would think I would know the code to open my own door. Just when I think we're going to end up as puppy chow, Bria's hand shoots and and presses a combinations of keys and the door swings open. Not too soon because the she-wolf just threw herself towards us but just as soon as she hits the arch of her jump she is shot out of the air by a wolf bane laced bullet. I turn back to the door to see Elena holding a shotgun, shaking violently as if she was going to collapse.

Quickly I scoop her up and carry both of the girls into the room before locking the door behind us, right as a hand shots through the crack and grabs ahold of my arm. Bria screams while Elena disappears into my closet, seconds tick by while I struggle to pry the hand off my arm. I can feel the claws digging into the skin and the sight of my own blood pouring down my arms maddens me as I try to close the door. A streak of sliver goes pass my face, a loud wet thump and the sound of something hitting the floor can be heard. Everything goes quite not even the growling and yelling on the other side of the door could penetrate the silence in the room as we stared down at the disembodied arm lying on the floor in front of the door. Three of the claws have broken off in the flesh of my arms and I shudder as I turn and stumble to the other side of room where the girls curl into my side. And that is where all of the truly horrible things begin.

x x x

"Ivy are we going to die?" whispered Elena

"I don't know El, I hope not." I murmured

I had been staring at the ceiling now for what felt like forever but was really more like ten minutes. Waiting and wondering if the girl was right if we would live? Would it really go unnoticed that three girls had escaped all this carnage? I heard a faint gasp from the other side of the room and turned to find Bria scooting away from a vent she had placed herself in front of not too long ago. She turned to me her eyes wide and mouth pulled into a frown as shot worried glances at the door.

"They're coming for it us"

So she had been listening to their plans for us, it was moments like this that I could tell she was a hunter. I sighed and hurried to the center of the room where a trapped door was placed into the ceiling and yanked the chain down to reveal a set up stairs. I ushered the girls up the stairs and just as I was about to go up myself I terrible pain ripped through my back and I screamed at the sight of the hulking beast behind me. I was purely instinctual then; I was cornered, and injured I was not going out without a fight. A deep growl started in the back of my throat filling the air in the room as my nails lengthened, the wolf wore a confused look that soon turned to pain as I slashed his eyes. I hellish roar emitted from him as he clutched his face and backed away from me or what he probably hoped was away from me. I would have ripped him limb from limb if the girls hadn't grabbed me dragging me up the stairs and sealed the door shut. Elena kneeled next to me her light blue eyes filled with tears as she looked down at me.

"You're bleeding'' She sobbed

"It doesn't matter" I hiss as I stand and walk over to one of the windows

Before it was a lab and my own personal hell it had been a game room for the family, it still even had the zip line attached to the side of the house. I turned to Bria and pointed to the spring swings sitting unused in a corner under a tarp. She nodded and started to put them together as fast as her little fingers could, while Elena and I began to barricade the door. It wouldn't be long before the Alpha's vision can back and when that happened nothing would be able to help us.

"Listen to me girls remember the town that we would go into to get grocery's and stuff?" I ask

"Beacon Hills" Elena whispered

"It's the closest town that we can get to without a car, if we can get out of the house without the wolves noticing then we can make it."

"And if we can't?" Bria said as she handed us each a spring swing

"Then I love you both and no matter what I don't regret this life." I say as I position them at the window

I can feel the floor begin to buckle underneath us the telltale roar of the wolves trying to rip through the wood. I watch first Bria then Elena make their escape before I toss myself out of the window behind them, just in time to avoid the floor boards under my feet disappearing. As soon as I hit the ground I see Elena cutting away at the line, growling I push her towards the woods and severe the rope myself before dashing into the forest. As we run I begin to count.

_One Mississippi_

The town is less than a mile away but I'm afraid we all won't make it at the pace we're going Bria is smaller than Elena and I and I can already see that it's hard for her to keep up with us. I reach out and toss her onto my back, forgetting for a moment that I'm still bleeding and the pain of it almost stops me cold.

_Two Mississippi_

I can hear them crashing through the trees behind us trying to get to us before we can make it to safety. An idea forms in my head at almost the exact same moment as it does El's, she tosses me the shotgun she was still carrying with her. Right as I turn Bria around so she is in front of me it her legs wrapped around my waist, I hand her the gun and let her go to town, and after all she is the best markswoman I have ever seen in my life.

_Three Mississippi_

Every muscle in my body burns as I run; using every last bit of my energy, to take one more step, to breath, and survive. I almost want to give up before I see it a little speck of light and hear the sound of voices, the crashing of bodies and whistles.

_Four Mississippi_

We were less than thirty feet away when I realized Bria still had the shot gun, as quickly as I can I snatch if from her and bend it in the shape of a boomerang and toss it behind me.

"Wow good shot Ivy" whispered Bria as we burst through the foliage and onto what resembles a soccer field.

A man who I assume is the coach immediately begins to yell at us but we ignore him as we run off the field and up to the school, the wolves aren't chasing us anymore but that doesn't mean anything. We could die at any moment and the words of a pompous gym teacher meant little to nothing to me or my sisters. We run up the stairs and into to the school colliding with one of the many students in the hallway, it's too much for me by then I can't hold on any longer. I sink to the floor and my vision blur as someone squats in front of me their face swimming in and out of focus. Light blue eyes standout on their face seeming to jump out at me, I think they are trying to say something to me but it comes out as a jumble mixing with other voices.

"Jackson the…..she's…..the others."

"Five Mississippi" I slur before I lose consciousness


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I could hear the sounds of hearts beating, the beeps of machines and the heavy pained breathing of those around me. I knew without ever opening my eyes where I was and was not at all happy about, I could feel my throat constricting and the sweat breakout all over. I screamed so loud my own ears started to hurt, my eyes flew open and I began to rip at the tubes and wires connected to me. A dark-haired nurse flew into my room and took one stunned look at me before coming across the room towards me. She froze as I pinned her with a look I had been told made people want to curl in a ball and cry, she was a fairly pretty woman but if she wanted to stay that way she need to keep back.

"Iveliss" Someone hisses

I turn to find El standing by the door a worried look on her face as she held Bria's hand; I knew she wanted me to lay back down and rest. But I also knew she understood my hate for hospitals, doctors and pretty much all things medically related. I would never willingly set foot in a hospital ever again and that was a promise I intended to keep.

"I'm leaving" I say to the nurse who looks shocked that I spoke at all

"I I'm sorry miss but I can't allow you to leave, you're just a minor and…" she began to stutter before she was interrupted

"It is fine Ms. McCall; Mr. Whittemore here has agreed to become the girls' legal guardian." Said a man dressed in a brown sheriff's uniform, his name tag says Stilinski.

"I've already signed the release forms, Iveliss can go." Said the man who I assume is Mr. Whittemore, he was a medium sized man with dark hair.

I don't quite know if I like these two or not but they did me out of the hospital so I guess they are good in my book.

x x x

El, Ria, and I are all seated in the back of a dark blue Honda civic with the Whittemore driving to their home. His wife seems just a little bit too excited for my tastes I was hoping she would be as stoic as her husband but she keep gushing along that she always wanted a daughter.

"Now I have three" She cried happily

"Sweetheart they've just gown through a traumatizing event I doubt they will want to do mother daughter things." Said Mr. Whittemore as he patted her leg

"Well I hope that will change soon. Oh I almost forgot we have a son his name is Jackson, he goes to Beacon Hills high just like you girls will. I know you'll get along just fine."

A son named Jackson; hopefully he would be nice to the girls so I wouldn't have to hurt him. I turn to them to ask their opinion of this family but immediately recoil once I catch sit of their faces. They are both sporting huge Cheshire cat grins; if they smiled any harder their faces would split open. I looked away from then and watched the trees fly past the window in a blur each one melting into the next. I was exhausted; after being discharged I had to be questioned about our family, retelling the story left me drained and feeling hopeless. Sheriff Stilinski had promised to find the people responsible but of course he would never find the werewolves as I had left that piece of information out.

I woke up in a warm bed curled up in the fetal position feeling for the first time in a long time safe. I sensed someone was in the room with me and rolled out of the bed onto the floor to peep over the edge of the bed. A boy or no a man walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel and nothing else, I went on high alert immediately and made a mad dash for the door while yelling.

"Stay away from me!"

I made it to the end of the hall where I crashed into Mrs. Whittemore leaving another room, her smiling face quickly morphed into a frown as she looked down at me.

"Iveliss what's wrong dear?" She said in a hushed tone

I didn't say anything only pointed behind me and headed down the stairs, as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard her speaking with someone.

"Jackson there are girls here, put some clothes on son."

"Why was she in my room?"

"Oh my… that was my fault I forgot to tell you her bed wasn't put together yet and the poor dear fell asleep in the car."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He growled

My mouth dropped open at that last part and stayed that way until Mrs. Whittemore came down the steps whistling to her. She stopped and patted my chin closed before going into the kitchen to finish dinner. I walk into an almost scarily clean living room to find Elena and Bria sitting watching TV; something on animal planet about panthers. Just as I'm settling myself into one of the chairs Mrs. Whittemore yells for us to come and eat dinner.

"Food" Elena screams

"I'm so hungry what are we having?" Bria chirps skipping after El to the kitchen to see

Right before I could enter the kitchen a sharp pain went through my shoulder as the boy; Jackson, slammed into me.

"Ivy you should watch where you're going wouldn't want to you to get hurt." He said as he sauntered into the room pulling out chairs for my sisters then settling into his own.

I slowly slide into my own seat and look that food before me and my stomach churns, I would go to sleep hungry tonight. The look on my face must have been a free pass for him because he immediately put his two cents in.

"A little ungrateful aren't we Ivy, not eating the food that my mother cooked just for you."

"Let's not begin to accuse each other of being ungrateful Jack; at least I don't treat my mother like crap." I hiss watching him stiffen in his seat

"At least my mother is still alive." He growled smirking as I look down at my plate.

The whole time his mother sat there, doing nothing but try to make small talk with the girls as we glared at each other from across the table. I stood suddenly and turned to leave, I'd have enough of him to last the rest of my life.

"Ivy you haven't eaten any of your food are you unwell?" She asked smiling brightly

"Ivy is a vegetarian Mrs. Whittemore; she gets sick from meat and meat byproducts." Mumbled Bria with her mouth full as she stabbed at the steak on my plate, trying to wrestle it from El

"Oh I didn't know dear, I'm so sorry."

"It is fine" I whispered as I cast one more scatching look towards Jackson before going up stairs to find my room.

I didn't realize it then but I had started war with a boy whose very soul was fractured into a million pieces, who had everything but really had nothing. He made the next month of my life hell and I started to count the days of the week by his insults, every day was another little thing about me he would pick at.


End file.
